Amethyst Angel Adventures: Falcon's Shadow
by KhaosOmega
Summary: The third installment of the Amethyst Angel Adventures series, set during the F-Zero GX story mode. In this adventure, Anise Azeat has to stop Black Shadow's actions and try to lure out whoever's behind him doing them. Alpha makes an appearance, and an alias appears as well, leading to a special duplicate of Anise. Rated K-plus for chapters 5 and 6.
1. The Beginning of a New Falcon

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. All references, except for the Amethyst Angel name and appearance, belong to their respective owners. The exceptions belong to me. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A New Falcon**

It was nighttime in Port Town, and there was a lot of hubbub in front of a TV store, where a lot of people were watching the news of another Black Shadow attack, this time in the Lightning area. Captain Falcon, meanwhile, wasn't all that bugged by it. To him, a great bounty hunter, a Black Shadow attack was nothing new; in fact, it happened almost every week. As he walked along, he turned into an alleyway that led to one of his secret bases, where he proceeded to enter after the door at the end of the alleyway confirmed it was him. The base was rather small and empty; mainly all it kept in there was his F-Zero machine, the Blue Falcon, and a TV. But little did the bounty hunter know that he was about to get a new ally, driving an almost-perfectly identical machine. Entering the cockpit of his machine Falcon activated the simulation mode, set to level E. It was a timed collect mission: 25 capsules spread around the Sonic Oval course, to be collected in 80 seconds over the course of three laps. He was halfway through the first lap when a portal appeared and a second Blue Falcon, this one numbered 05 and more of an amethyst purple color, appeared on the track. To the bounty hunter's surprise, the simulation mission was completed in only two laps as the capsules collected by the amethyst machine counted toward his total.

When Falcon stopped his machine next to the amethyst one that had appeared out of nowhere via an XQ portal (he heard the portal open, expecting Jet in his number 35 Cyan Falcon, not this amethyst-colored number 05 lookalike of his Blue Falcon, number 07) he couldn't help but notice this new machine's pilot was a very beautiful female. She had knee-length wine red hair containing a number of pink highlights, in which was a ribbon on the right side, in front of a flower-embroidered hairband, which was in front of a pair of bulbous hair clips. Her eyes were a shiny azure color, surrounded by some teal eyeshadow, and there was a pearl pink tone to her lips. After climbing out of her machine Falcon took a look at her outfit. It consisted of a platinum-colored jacket worn open over a wine red tube top, along with a pair of teal pants with three different elemental designs on it, a pair of white lace-frilled socks, and a pair of amethyst purple platform sandals.

"I have to admit, you're quite beautiful, miss."

"I know. People tell me that a lot. Judging by your own appearance, i'd say you must be Captain Falcon."

"Got that right. As for you, i'd say you're about the same age as Princia."

"Yep. Sixteen." Anise then looked at the TV, showing the news of Black Shadow's attack on the Lightning area. "Figured he'd be up to something again, eh?"

"Yeah. Stuff linked to him happens like every week. This time he must want the F-Zero title."

"You know, Falcon, his actions happen to be part of the reason i'm here. Maybe Deathborn has something to do with this. Only way to find out for sure is to beat that doof in the Grand Prix."

"Right. By the way, nice machine. Looks almost identical to my own, actually."

"I know. Jet designed it specifically for me. Named it the Amethyst Falcon, after my 'Amethyst Angel' codename. As for number, Jet took you having 07 into account so he used the designation number from my homeworld group for it."

"Homeworld group? You're not from this dimension?"

"Nope. Not even from this dimension system. As for the group i mentioned, it's a currently eight member group called the Rune Angels. 5's my designation number on that team."

"So, with your experience from that dimension, piloting an F-Zero machine should be a piece of cake for ya."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**And there's chapter 1. Next chapter has the two Falcon machines in Red Canyon, where they run into an ambush led by rival racer Samurai Goroh. Until then, people.**


	2. Angel Versus Goroh

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though i have beaten the story of F-Zero GX, i don't own the rights to the game or its characters. The Anise Azeat character is also owned by someone that isn't me, which in this case is BROCCOLI; i do, however, own her Amethyst Angel name and appearance. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2: Angel Versus Goroh**

_Anise's POV_

"So, Falcon, it seems both of us are different types of hunters; you're a bounty hunter whereas i started out, back in my home dimension, as a treasure hunter - then again, that was my family's business, treasure hunting." i said as me and Captain Falcon drove our near-identical machines through Red Canyon. I had learned that Falcon was a bounty hunter when he picked up a slip of paper indicating a bounty was to be found in Red Canyon. However, it was signed 'Fire Stingray', and i suspected that meant we were driving right into an ambush. A few hundred meters later my suspicions were confirmed, as a number of guys with similar outfits blocked the road. And, boy, was their leader a ways on the chubby side.

"You took the prize money from us last time! You will pay for that!" The leader of the ambush squad we had encountered, who i believed was the Fire Stingray machine's driver, Samurai Goroh, yelled at Falcon. Goroh then took a good look at Falcon's machine.

"That's a fine-looking machine you're driving, Falcon. You know the law here in Red Canyon?"

'_High odds Falcon knows what this law is, but you're probably gonna tell him anyway._' i thought.

"If you lose the race, you forfeit your machine." The look Falcon gave me at this point indicated that Goroh had indeed told Falcon what the law in Red Canyon is, most likely a couple hundred times; maybe even over a thousand. Fortunately Goroh wasn't looking and the others had started talking amongst themselves so no one noticed it. Heck, i wasn't sure if they even KNEW i was there.

"Hey, Falcon, you up for a challenge? I know you never back down from a challenge."

"Let's do it. Two on two."

"Two on two?" Goroh asked. That was when he spotted me. "How long were you there?"

"The entire time, actually. It's just you and your goon squad never realized it until just now." That's when the machines started warming up the engines. From my left i could hear Goroh saying that he couldn't lose in his Fire Stingray (i had noted the name in case Rochelle needed a good alternate codename later on), and then the flag flew starting the 21607km point-to-point race. Rocks were flying down at us the entire time, and none hit us - until Goroh missed a turn and crashed into a wall, taking his wingman with him. Falcon and i raced past the checkpoint that was the race's finish line and Goroh, after yelling something about getting Falcon at the Grand Prix, ended up headlong into a rock face when his machine exploded.

'_He's definitely gonna be feeling that one in the morning._' i thought as the Blue Falcon as well as my Amethyst Falcon raced out of Red Canyon towards Mute City. It was on the way there when i picked up a transmission from Jet, saying that XJR had created a 637 model i could use in case i decide to go incognito during a bet race. But things would only get even more hectic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That completes the race with Goroh. Next chapter will reveal the first eventual duplicate of Anise, with a surprise from a Team Vexus member in the form of Alpha being in the area. Until then, this is KhaosOmega.**


	3. Azenis

**Me: Hey, everyone, KhaosOmega here with the latest installment of Amethyst Angel Adventures: Falcon's Shadow. A pair of Dragon Ball Z characters make an appearance in this chapter, in which Anise unveils a new alias with help from the mysterious XJR, and Alpha is revealed to be in the area as well. Before we get started, however, here's Silver Neelsen with the disclaimer.**

**Silver: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things Khaos owns concerning this story are the Amethyst Angel name and appearance, along with the mysterious XJR. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 3: Azenis**

_Anise's POV_

'_Man, and i thought my hometown was big._' i thought a couple minutes into exploring Mute City. Me and Falcon had reached part of what i thought was the F-Zero world's largest city, and boy did the size of the place surprise me. This place was considerably larger compared to my hometown on Planet Azeat, in the OZ system. '_If Dawn were here i'm sure she'd be surprised herself, 'cause i don't think any place in her home dimension is as big as this place._' i thought. Once i finished that thought, though, was when my transmission communicator went off.

"Anise here." i said.

"Hey, Anise, i just wanted to tell you Jet's sent me to your location with something XJR wanted him to get to ya." the person on the other end, whose voice i recognized as that of the blue-haired ZK3 teammate i had just thought about beforehand, told me. "And, boy, is this place huge; by far this is the largest single city i've been in in my entire life. AND i'm only eleven. I'll be waiting about fifty buildings before that one casino where the bet races are run."

"Sure thing, Dawn, meet you there." i said, then signed off the communication. Since Captain Falcon knew the place ('_it pays to have someone who knows the area with you at times._' i thought) we found it easily, where after entering i found Dawn by tracking her power level (sure, i'm stronger than her but we're technically the same stage in the XZ Saiyan Series), spotting a package with the XJR insignia on it in the blue-haired girl's arms. She handed it to me, revealing that the contents are a new XJR design, 637 Series. At that moment my cellphone went off; i knew it was mine because of the 'Decadence' ringtone i put on it after first hearing the song while watching Jet play Need For Speed Most Wanted (the 2005 edition, from which the song was part of the soundtrack). Not one to ignore incoming calls i picked up - and was surprised to hear Gamma of Team Vexus on the other end.

"Hey, Anise, i just wanted to let you know that Alpha's in the dimension you're currently in. Watch out for the number 69 Vexus Jaguar machine, that's Alpha's."

"What about the others? Do they know about this?" i asked.

"Nope. I'm currently hiding from them in a secret dimension i created myself. Gave it a forcefield generator keeping the others out, which i got the idea for by the one that only allows XQ agents to enter Zelixena. Just to make sure they don't find the generator it's in this hideout with me, much like how the generator of the force field keeping anyone not an XQ agent out of Zelixena is placed inside the XQ main dimension. Foolproof idea, right?"

"Sure is. Thanks for the info. Bye."

"Bye." That was when Gamma hung up. I turned to Captain Falcon.

"If Alpha asks it was Jet who told us she was here." i said to the bounty hunter.

"Right." At that we returned to our nearly identical machines and proceeded to the casino Dawn mentioned in her transmission. Place wasn't all that crowded, but there were a few other F-Zero racers there, among them Doctor Clash, who was behind the bar. Then i heard the voice of Silver Neelsen, F-Zero's 'Iron Man', and he seemed cheesed about something.

"What a scam! Bets of two billion space credits?! What am i supposed to do with just ONE COIN?" he yelled out before the coin was knocked out of his hand and rolled along the bar - about to where me and Falcon were, due to Falcon picking it up once it reached us. Silver was able to get to our spot when he noticed Falcon. He offered a slot in a bet race, which i decided to enter. I even had a good alias i could use, with the contents of the package from XJR that Dawn gave me a key part of the intended look.

A couple minutes later i walked out of the girls' restroom at the place, having gone in to assume the look of my new alias. It was while i was in there that i first got a look at the new XJR heels, and the name they had been given: Azenis. I did bring a different top, so my usual wine red tube top wouldn't be a dead giveaway, but i didn't bring any other reserves so i just used my rainbow powers (which were also acquired in the brawl against Team Vexus when i ascended into a Super Saiyan for the first time) to manipulate the colors and make me tougher to identify. Using the technique my sweatpants were now a solid black with a ruby stripe along the outside of each leg, my jacket was now a brick red color (fortunately it didn't have anything on it that could give away my identity), and my hair was now teal with platinum-blonde highlights. My reserve top was a green t-shirt with the Green Bay Packers logo on the front, and i had switched into the new six and a half inch heeled sandals that were in the package Dawn gave me en route. To make it a little easier for me the heels had a two inch platform to them, and i decided not to use the color-changer technique people with rainbow powers can naturally use on my socks, thinking someone would notice that part. I even used voice manipulation to change my voice in case Alpha turned up.

"Silver, hand me the coin, please." i said, having manipulated my voice to make it sound like Natsume's younger sister Yuzu, but slightly deeper due to age difference (i'm sixteen, whereas i don't think Yuzu was over ten); Silver tossed me the coin and i proceeded to use it to enter the bet race. The screen listed my name as 'Angelle Azenis' (the name i devised on the fly, using a variation of 'Angel' that i learned from agent 05, said girl's older sister as well as the name of the XJR heels i had on at the time) and i was gonna start second of twelve entrants. Due to late entry i was clearly the longest odds of the group, and before the race me and Silver had agreed on a 50/50 split of the winnings if i came out on top.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Normal POV_

_Minutes later, in the grid..._

"Hello, everybody, Burter and Jeice here live on F-Zero TV at Casino Palace for the latest bet race. We've got twelve racers ready to go, and it looks like we've got a new one never before seen on an F-Zero circuit."

"Got that right, Burter. The racer in question, starting second, is Angelle Azenis. She was a late entry into this race, hence having the longest odds of the twelve entering this race, and is piloting a machine that looks like a differently-colored Blue Falcon. The only way to find out who wins this bet race and which bettors win their money is to run the race."

"Right." At that moment the coutdown screen system came down.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" With that the twelve racers were off. Only two corners into the race Bio Rex, in the number 15 Big Fang, got greedy and triggered an eleven-machine pileup - the Amethyst Falcon was the only machine not involved.

"Man, Bio Rex got a little greedy there, Burter."

"You said it, Jeice. We've got a pileup in turn 2 and it looks like Angelle Azenis was the only racer not caught up in the incident. I don't think this one will even be anywhere close due to the pileup." That line was an understatement - none of the machines involved in the greedy Bio Rex-triggered pileup were able to continue, making the bet race a blowout win for the disguised Anise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Anise's POV, after the race_

I had only just left the hallway that led to the restrooms when i caught a bag full of money that had been thrown my way by Silver. By now i was back to my original look and voice.

"Here you go, this is your share." Silver, a 98-year-old, said.

"Thanks, Silver. If i get a chance i might see you in the Grand Prix."

"Sure thing." At that point me and Falcon were outside the place, next to our machines. Then a breaking news bulletin came into life.

"Black Shadow is causing havoc in the Lightning area. All residents are advised to evacuate immediately." We heard from the guy broadcasting the news; that was all it took before the two of us were off heading that direction. However, if things were hectic already you wouldn't believe how hectic the trip to the area was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That completes chapter 3. Next chapter will depict a long run to the Lightning area, with the Bloody Chain Gang getting involved trying to stall the pair. Until then, this is KhaosOmega. See ya.**


	4. Chain Chasing

**Me: Hey, everyone, this is KhaosOmega with the fourth chapter of Falcon's Shadow. In this installment a key addition to the Amethyst Falcon is revealed, which ends up proving useful in the following chapter. Before we get on with it, though, here's Michael Chain with the disclaimer.**

**Michael: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things Khaos owns concerning this story are the Amethyst Angel name and appearance, the Chrono Boost feature, and J.C.. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 4: Chain Chasing**

_Anise's POV_

Man, how long is this road to the Lightning area? I mean, really, it's so long if anyone tries to stall it might give Black Shadow a chance to get away. Along the way, though, i pick up a transmission, and boy did the person on the other end surprise me.

"Hey, Anise, what'cha up to this time?" the person said. I recognized the voice.

"_J.C.?!_ Man, haven't heard from ya since i started that series of missions i've been on. Course, this is only my third one, and the second one had nothing to do with Jet giving me it. Currently attempting to help Captain Falcon take down Black Shadow. Jet designed a special F-Zero machine for me, based on the one Falcon drives."

"I know, as i provided some assistance in its creation. Added a special feature that oughta help you out in case someone tries to prevent you from saving Jody. The feature, i call it Chrono Boost. Causes your speed to go over 3000 kilometers an hour for a few seconds, giving you enough speed to avoid being caught in a possible explosion."

"Thanks, J.C.. Knowing Alpha the way i do, she'd probably attempt that. It was Ace who told me she was here."

"Yeah, he probably missed her energy on the first scan of the dimension you're in so he ran a second one where he detected her. Good luck, Anise. J.C. out." With that, i ended the transmission. It was about that moment, though, that a number of Wild Boar machines entered the area where me and Falcon were, and some started to pass us.

"The gangs." Falcon said. One of the Wild Boar machines actually had a number on it, a 24. This, i figured, was Michael Chain's machine, and the other Wild Boar machines were of his Bloody Chain gang. Just then part of the WIld Boar that actually HAD Michael driving opened and the muscle-built dark-skinned driver, Michael Chain, popped out with his steering platform, ramming Falcon's machine.

"Ha ha! Guys! The party's just starting!" Michael yelled out to his cronies. Soon enough there were twenty-nine WIld Boar machines, 28 of them teal-based colors and the guy in front Michael's orange one, in front of me and Falcon. So we decided to do this the more physical way, give Chain and his cronies a taste of their own medicine by wrecking the first guys. One by one the cronies fell until only eight Wild Boars, one of them Michael's, remained. At that point we simply decided to pass the rest and speed away. Using my psychic powers i heard was Michael was yelling at his cronies.

"Oh, no! After them! Don't lose 'em!" Michael yelled, only for the remaining cronies to turn around and leave. "Go, go get 'em!" That was about when Michael noticed he was now the only one left. "What're you doing?!" Michael turned around himself and left me and Falcon a clear road to Lightning. When we got there, though, man, the place was a mess.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there's chapter 4. The special Chrono Boost feature, identified in this chapter, will play a prominent role in the next chapter, in which Anise decides to rescue a trapped Jody. Until then, this is KhaosOmega.**


	5. Chrono Rescue

**Me: Hey, F-Zero fans, KhaosOmega here with the fifth chapter of Falcon's Shadow. Technically in the F-Zero GX story mode, this chapter's race event is the shortest out of nine, running a total time that can possibly beat 40 seconds - most of the others end up taking two minutes at least. Last chapter also intorduced a feature on the Amethyst Falcon that is only prominent for this chapter, a feature called Chrono Boost. Before we get started, though, here's Jody with the disclaimer.**

**Jody: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of Khaos's creation, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while all other references except Alpha and the Chrono Boost belong to their respective owners. The exceptions belong to Khaos.**

**John: Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 5: Chrono Rescue**

_Anise's POV_

'_Man, did Black Shadow do a number on this place or what?_' i thought to myself once we entered the Lightning area. Most of the place was a bunch of smoldering ruins, and on the way we encountered a wrecked F-Zero machine, the Wonder Wasp. Its pilot, John Tanaka, was near it, injured. I opened the cockpit but i didn't leave my machine, whereas Falcon walked over to Tanaka to check on him.

"What happened? I know Black Shadow's been causing chaos in the area, but it looks like your machine might've taken an energy beam from somewhere."

"Some girl, blonde with teal highlights, shot this massive energy attack that caused my machine to crash."

"That's Alpha alright. I'm able to recognize her as i've been in a few confrontations with her and her buddies on Team Vexus. But what were you doing here in the first place?"

"Jody's still inside the building!"

"I'll go. You two wait there." i said, before closing my machine's cockpit and taking off into the power plant. Near the core of the building was where i saw the wreckage of the White Cat, its pilot Jody Summer lying nearby. I climbed out of my machine, picked up Jody, and got her into my machine before re-firing the engines and taking off back the way i came. Unfortunately, though, i had only fifty seconds to get out of there, as the core of the building was overloaded. Along the way i sensed Alpha's power level flare. My Psychic powers enabled me to see that she was charging an energy attack to decimate the building, somehow knowing i was inside on my way out.

"Jody, hang on! Thigs are gonna get crazy." i told the brunette Jody, who grabbed onto me. "Activate Chrono Boost!" With that, a stream of wine red fire burst out of my machine's boosters, really increasing the speed my Amethyst Falcon was going. With the extra speed, i easily got out of the place two seconds before Alpha's energy attack struck, blowing the place up in a massive explosion. Eventually i reached where Falcon and Tanaka were waiting. Opening the cockpit of my machine once i got there i helped Jody out. Then i heard a frustrated voice i recognized as Alpha's.

"OH, COME ON! HOW DID I MISS?!" she yelled out. Looking over to a spot well to Black Shadow's left (from my eyes) i noticed my Team Vexus rival.

"Technically, Alpha, you did hit the building, it's just J.C. installed a Chrono Boost feature into my machine and i used that to escape two seconds before your energy beam struck, making that place come down with a bad case of explosions." Alpha's response to that was a strangled swear word. Then again, most of her plots before this mission series i was currently on involved rape, so i had a shrewd idea where she got that language from. She then shifted to her left - my right - and stopped next to Black Shadow. Little did me or Falcon know things were gonna get more intense.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That completes chapter 5. Next chapter will include another technique duplication instance, this time victimizing Black Shadow on his second attempt at hitting Anise after her Solid Transparency technique causes the first try to miss despite having true aim. Until next time, this is KhaosOmega. See ya.**


	6. Another Alpha Mind-Slip

**Me: Hey, everyone. KhaosOmega here with the sixth chapter of Amethyst Angel Adventures: Falcon's Shadow. It is in this chapter where the only known occurrance of technique diplication in this story occurs, and with a surprise - it's in Alpha's point of view! The main reason this chapter is from Alpha's eyes is because the whole speed sensitive bomb bit of the actual F-Zero GX story mode at this point doesn't occur, thanks to the occurrance of technique duplication. Before we get started, though, here's Captain Falcon with the disclaimer.**

**Falcon: Thanks, Khaos. The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though Alpha, the plot of this chapter, and the amethyst angel name and appearance belong to Khaos, the girl portraying the Angel, Anise Azeat, is a BROCCOLI-owned character, while everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Black Shadow: Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 6: Another Alpha Mind-Slip**

_Alpha's POV_

I was just simply standing next to Black Shadow, still unable to believe i had a clear shot at eliminating my XQ rival Anise, only for some new technology i never heard of before to be what saved her bacon. Man, it seems every time i think i've got her for sure she pulls some new trick from out of nowhere and turns the tide. Last time that happened she had those Crystal Stars with her, eliminating the Shadow Queen's invincibility so she and her two main allies, in their combined form at the time, could kill the ancient villain in a single energy beam; though that might have been the combined form's sheer power that may have had a key role in that. Sure enough, that redhead pest and some guy in a blue bodysuit, Captain Falcon according to Black Shadow, walk up to us, stopping about 20 yards from my newly-built Vexus Jaguar, number 69, and Black Shadow's number 30 Black Bull.

"Falcon, you've come to die? I needn't have wasted time looking for you then." Black Shadow said.

'_Sounds like he's got quite a history with Falcon._' i thought to myself, completely unaware that Anise was reading my mind with her Psychic powers. Man, why do i keep forgetting about them? She gained them during that skirmish in her home dimension in the OZ system where i unintentionally caused her to ascend for the first time into a Super Saiyan.

'_Yeah. Might be a longer one than that between us._' i heard Anise mentally tell me. '_How else do you think Falcon told me a Black Shadow attack occurs almost every week?_' She has a good point on that one. But what i don't get is why neither her nor Falcon are surprised to see me.

"Okay, is why neither of you are surprised to see me because someone told you i was here?"

"Jet did." Falcon said within a second of me finishing my question.

"Yeah, he must've missed my energy reading on the first scan and ran a second one with which he detected me."

"That's exactly what J.C. said when i told him that on the way here." Anise said.

"Who the heck is this J.C.?"

"Remember that last skirmish in my home dimension? The one where Lily tried her Extreme Lancer super weapon in an attempt to hit you?"

"You mean the one where it was like, a couple thousand something against sixteen?"

"Bingo. J.C. was piloting that cyan craft, Blaze Thunder, in the skirmish."

"One thing that just came to my mind, what's the J.C. stand for?"

"His full name is Jet Cody Brazie, but i refer to him as J.C. so i don't get him and the XQ captain mixed up due to similar names. Then again, the Jet that had you set up for that Attitude Adjustment in our first incident i usually refer to as Ace, his Crystal Sky Raider name, to further avoid confusion."

"I sure hope you didn't take an RKO in the midst of that Attitude Adjustment." Black Shadow said. As soon as he said that i flushed crimson with embarrassment; i had, in fact, taken an RKO mid-Attitude Adjustment, from one of Jet's older sister Hollie's Duplixo copies. And that was why i sat out the second incident, an Exinn-led plan, but i ended up taking a second such combo when that blue-haired girl, Dawn, pulled an RKO in the midst of an Attitude Adjustment Anise's blonde ally, Z29, was executing. I didn't want Black Shadow to know that, but OF COURSE Anise had to tell him.

"Twice?! Man, that must've hurt. Especially as the second one occurred while still recovering from the first one. Anyway, i plan to eliminate anyone who stands between me and the prize. Simple as that." Then he sent an unknown sphere of dark energy at Anise - which literally passed harmlessly right through her. And there was no gust of wind signifying the use of her true speed, either; i had completely forgotten she knows that Solid Transparency trick. I really need to remember certain attributes of my rivals.

"F*CK!" i yelled.

"Forgot about my Solid Transparency this time, eh?"

"Yeah. How about you deactivate it this time, so Black Shadow's technique can hit." What i didn't expect was that when the second try came at her, Anise deflected it skyward before forming a sphere of her own and scoring a direct hit on Black Shadow.

"F*CK! Not again! THIS time i forgot she can duplicate techniques used against her."

"Man, next time you should have notes handy in case something like this happens again." Black Shadow told me, his arms bound to his sides; the energy sphere was a binding spell. At this moment Black Shadow fell down on his back and i proceeded to try and free him. Turning my back to Anise and Falcon, giving them a chance to hightail it outta here while my back was turned. Seriously, i need to plan better. Then the binding spell expanded, trapping me alongside Black Shadow. Another embarrassed crimson flush on my face, as my groin area was practically right on top of his own. Only one word came to my head, and fortunately it wasn't a swear word.

Black Shadow voiced it first.

"Awkward." Then the binding spell lifted, allowing the two of us to bet back up. That was when i noticed Anise and Falcon were gone.

"F*CK!"

"You swear a lot, you know that?"

"Yeah, but that may have been due to all those rape schemes i concocted. Never succeeded yet; it's always a timing miscalculation, an undermeasurement of the victim's immue system, the victim forcing it back out, or interference from someone else that causes the plot to fail on me. Mostly the last one, mainly Z29 being responsible. And the only reason i started creating those rape schemes was because i was raped once myself. Double penetration, too. Wound up kicked off of Cipher because of what they were calling a mix-up, which earned the rape, mentally yelled the first thing that came to mind and accidentally hit my old boss with a Killing Curse."

"Ouch. Well, let's not worry about catching those two. We'll get them in the Grand Prix."

"Right."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6 is in the books. Chapter 7 returns to Anise's POV for the Grand Prix, in which the four racers in this chapter finish a close one. The winner won't be revealed until then. For now, this is KhaosOmega.**


	7. Grand Prix Racing

**Me: Hey, everyone. KhaosOmega here with the seventh chapter of Amethyst Angel Adventures: Falcon's Shadow. In this one the F-Zero Grand Prix occurs, with what happens afterwards included as well. With the additions of Anise and Nella the grid is 32 machines, and in a three lap race where speeds are well over 500 MPH things can get hectic in a hurry. Before we start, here's the disclaimer. Falcon, take it away.**

**Falcon: Thanks, Khaos. The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things Khaos owns are the Alpha character, the Amethyst Angel name and appearance, and some elements of the plot. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 7: Grand Prix Racing**

_Normal POV_

It was a packed house at the starting area for the F-Zero Grand Prix. Thirty-two machines sat in their starting positions waiting for the start of the biggest race of the year. But first, driver introductions.

"Hello, everybody! Burter and Jeice here coming to you live from Mute City, where the F-Zero Grand Prix is about to begin. In three high-speed laps we'll have a winner. But first we have driver introductions to get out of the way."

"Right you are, Burter. That oughta be the best way to know who's who in this race. Take it away, Mr. Zero!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the contestants." Mr. Zero, half human, half cyborg, said to fire up the crowd. "Starting eleventh, in the number 3 Golden Fox, the high-flying medico - Dr. Stewart!" At this point Dr. Stewart, a notable surgeon who proved to be the savior of multiple injured racers after a serious racing incident a couple years prior, walked towards his machine, second from the left in row 2. The crowd met him with a myriad of cheers for his actions in the aftermath of the incident.

"Starting seventeenth, in the number 6 Wild Goose, the hitman who flies at the speed of sound - Pico!" A chorus of boos met the turtle-like racer, the reason for the incident, as he approached and climbed into his green and yellow machine in the third row of the grid.

"Starting ninth, in the number 5 Fire Stingray, the Japanese warrior - Samurai Goroh!" Goroh was standing next to his pink-and-orange-flame-scheme Fire Stingray when he heard a mix of cheers and boos.

"Huh?" Goroh couldn't quite make up what the fan reaction to him was, so he just simply climbed into his machine, the third from the right in the second row, two positions rightward from Dr. Stewart.

"Starting twentieth, in the number 1 Red Gazelle, the cyborg returned - Mighty Gazelle!" More cheers from the crowd met the cyborg racer of the Red Gazelle, who had taken the worst of the chaos in the big wreck Pico caused, as he climbed into his red machine that was the second from the right in row four.

"Starting twenty-ninth, in the number 30 Black Bull, the EMperor of Brutality - Black Shadow!" More boos, louder than those Pico recieved, met Black Shadow as he stood on the wing of his machine's cockpit. Black Shadow's machine was the second from the left in row five - with the Blue Falcon to his right, the same side with the wing he was standing on.

"Starting second, in the number 25 Blood Hawk, the evil clone - Blood Falcon!" Blood Falcon was up near the front of the grid, with an evil grin on his face. His red-colored machine would fire fron the grid in second place.

"And starting twenth-eighth, in the number 7 Blue Falcon, the bounty hunter - Captain Falcon!" With that announcement the crowd practically exploded into cheers as the well-renowned racer approached his machine.

"Well, it seems you and your little buddy managed to get away from me and my ally in that last encounter, but i won't miss this chance to make mincemeat of you."

"Black Shadow, i'll show you. You'll never beat me!"

"And for the first time, we have two new racers in the grid, making this a 32 machine race. Burter, Jeice, if you would."

"Thanks Mr. Zero. We have two competitors from different dimension systems entirely in this race. First, starting thirty-first, in the new number sixty-nine Vexus Jaguar, the Team Vexus leader, Nella Jay!" The loudest boos yet came from the crowd as the teal-highlighted blonde leader of Team Vexus approached her machine.

"As for the other one, she'll be starting thirty-second, piloting the same number 05 Amethyst Falcon that Angelle Azenis raced to a blowout victory in the bet race last time we were on the air. Hailing from the OZ system, the Amethyst Angel - Anise Azeat!" With that it was possible for people on the other side of the planet to hear the loudest reaction the crowd had had all night; they were cheering even louder than they had for Falcon. The predominantly wine red-haired girl approached her machine and climbed in, ready to race. Then the triple starter box came down in front of the grid.

"3..." The engines were fired and warmed up. "2..." Things were really gonna get intense. "1..." The crowd was on the edge of their seats waiting for the start.

"**GO!**" Thirty-two machines lasered out of the starting gate. Blood Falcon started rather slow, while Anise got quite a jump. Nella took off rather decently as well, better than Mrs. Arrow in the number 21 Queen Meteor that started thirtieth anyway - as Nella nailed her for the first elimination of the race. The pack then proceeded to the icy section of the track, where Bio Rex in the Big Fang slipped, got tagged by Leon in the number 19 Space Angler, and fell off the track. More eliminations came during the first lap as Kate Alen in the number 12 Super Piranha was taken out by Black Shadow in turn 3, the number 8 Deep Claw of Octoman fell off in the tight zone after that corner by misjudging a move to pass Blood Falcon, and the number 22 Twin Noritta was claimed by a lava section two turns further on. The remaining machines gained access to their boosters after crossing the line, SIlver Neelsen in the number 23 Night Thunder leading over Jody Summer's number 2 White Cat and the Amethyst Falcon. Not much happened during the second lap except the fact the lead was now a four machine battle between Anise, Nella, Black Shadow, and Captain Falcon. On the final lap a huge pileup occurred that Dr. Stewart, ahead of it, missed; nobody was hurt and as it occurred beyond the finish line it wouldn't impede the ending. The four machines battling for the lead finished so close together a photo finish was needed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Anise's POV_

Whoa, what a rush. What i want to know is who won the race, as it was a very close one between me, my Team Vexus rival, Captain Falcon, and Black Shadow. Then Mr. Zero spoke up.

"And we have the final results of that photo finish to determine the winner. Fourth place is Nella Jay." Nella let loose a swear-filled rant when she heard that. On live camera, no less.

"SON OF A [BLEEP]-[BLEEP]ING [BLEEP]-BEAST! Why the [BLEEP] does all this [BLEEP]ing [BLEEP] happen to me?! [BLEEP] my life. Always surrounded by miserable [BLEEP]ing [BLEEP]s. It's like this whole world just like to bend me over, and [BLEEP] me in the [BLEEP]. Like i'm some sort of [BLEEP] recepticle. Well as far as i care, these miserable [BLEEP]s can have a [BLEEP]ing barbecue with a [BLEEP-BLEEP]ing pig!"

"Okay, we needed fifteen bleeps for that one. Anywho, third place is Black Shadow." In the part of Black Shadow's outfit that exposed skin i noticed he had gone quite pale. For now i didn't know what the reason was, but i was about to find out.

"And the winner, by a nose, is..." the suspense was killing me, and he had to choose NOW, of all times, to pause for dramatic effect.

'NUMBER 05! ANISE HAS WON IT!" This got me real excited, as i walked up to the podium to recieve the Champion's Belt.

That was when an energy cloud appeared over the track.

"Black Shadow, you failed AGAIN! You good for nothing..." And then a bolt of purple lightning struck Black Shadow, pulling him into some unknown world. I looked at the figure. Like Mighty Gazelle, he looked mostly robotic, but part of his head was exposing his brain.

"Who are you?" i asked the figure.

"I am Deathborn. The Grand Prix Champion of the Underworld. Meet me in two days, and bring the champion's belt." Then he was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There's chapter 7. Next chapter will show the race between Anise and Deathborn, with Nella getting involved as well, aiming an attempted attack at Anise. Will she hit her, or Deathborn? The next chapter will tell. Until then, this is KhaosOmega. L-ater!**


	8. Twin Champion

**Me: Hey, everyone, KhaosOmega here with chapter 8 of Amethyst Angel Adventures: Falcon's Shadow. This time the main part of the story is the race against Deathborn. And speaking of Deathborn, here's the disclaimer.**

**Deathborn: Thanks, Khaos. The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Everything except the Amethyst Angel name and appearance belong to their respective owners; the exceptions belong to Khaos. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 8: Twin Champion**

_Anise's POV_

It was two days since the F-Zero Grand Prix and i was headed for where Deathborn was waiting for me, title belt in hand. As i approached the area, though, the heat was going up, making my decision to tie my jacket around my waist a good decision. Eventually i reached the area, where Deathborn, next to his number 00 Dark Schneider, was waiting for me.

"Did you bring the Champion's Belt?" he asked. I simply held it up, then it and the belt he was holding started circling each other. He started talking about some supernatural power, which would be able to have him instantly destroy the entire universe in a single move. This made me determined to prevent that from happening.

About a minute later the race between me and Deathborn was on. What neither of us knew was that Nella had somehow followed me to the place, and then i noticed her on my left, with Deathborn on my right. Instinctively i flattened my machine's boost button, and with good timing too; Nella had gone for a side attack, which missed me and ended up hitting enough of the Dark Schneider to send him off the track and into the lava, which killed him. My Psychic powers allowed me to read what Nella said in her mind.

'_Wait. I just killed Deathborn instead of Anise?! Why does this sort of thing always happen to me?_' At that moment i decided to return to where the two belts were rapidly circling around each other. When i got there they had turned into a single belt, which floated towards me on its own and attached itself to my waist. Then i climbed back into my Amethyst Falcon and took off, back to the base. But if that was hectic you wouldn't believe what happened next.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8 complete. Only two more chapters remain. The next chapter will detail the last chapter of the F-Zero GX story mode, followed by an epilogue where Anise gets her next mission. Until then, this is KhaosOmega. Smell ya later!**


End file.
